Fever, Too
by PCJC24
Summary: Sequel to Fever, prequel to Fever Three. Blaine freaks out in the middle of the night. Kurt comforts him the best he can.


**Hey guys! This is the sequel to Fever! My good friend, Laura, aka KLAINEHarrypotterfanatic89, asked for this, so I hope you enjoy. **

**Thanks to everyone who alerted, favorited, and reviewed the first part of this! **

**And you don't necessarily have to read the first one to understand this one, but go for it if you're interested. **

**Fever 2**

"Kurt," Blaine whimpered in the middle of the night, reaching out to the boy in the other bed. Kurt had a thin white fleece blanket wrapped around his body as he slept soundly. Kurt had dug it out of his closet, so Blaine could keep Kurt's comforter.

Blaine had woken up in a sweat and now was steaming hot. His head was pounding and his throat was killing and he felt slightly nauseous, but thirsty all at the same time.

"Kurt!" Blaine croaked out a cry, kicking at the double layer of blankets, not caring if they fell to the ground. He let out a growl followed by a whimper as he struggled to kick them off because they were heavy and making him feel closed in; Kurt had tucked him in very well. Blaine was still a bit weak but so determined and so frustrated that he kicked so hard and spastically that he hit the wall with knees and his flailing arms hit his headboard.

"Ow," Blaine looked over as he continued to struggle.

All this noise caused Kurt to gasp awake, sitting straight up in bed and look over at the crying boy. The startled from sleep boy, threw off his own blanket with ease and ran over to him.

"Blaine, Blaine, what's wrong? Stop, stop!" Kurt grabbed him, held down his body to stop his erratic movements. "You're not hurt are you? You didn't hit your head on the headboard or something and are bleeding? O-or did you throw up or something and freaking out because of that?" Kurt had worry in his eyes, he didn't want Blaine hurt or sitting in his throw up.

"Just calm down," Kurt whispered, staring into Blaine's eyes. Blaine listened to him, nodding as relief flashed in his eyes and his kicks slowed to a stop. Once Kurt was sure he wouldn't start thrashing in his bed again, Kurt removed his hands from Blaine's body, and took a long breath in, thinking he could handle this, even if this was the most dramatic Blaine had gotten over his illness.

"I felt stuck, and hot," Blaine whispered back as Kurt's hands began to touch him again. Kurt cupped Blaine's face first, where Kurt stared for a few moments catching Blaine's eyes. Blaine breathed heavily from his extraneous kicking, blinked tiredly at him and half smiled which turned into a frown within second, but then a smile again as Kurt started stroking both sides of his face with his thumbs. Kurt felt like Blaine needed to be looked in the eyes and calmed down even further. He looked like a scared little boy. Kurt heard and felt his breath against his skin as it started to regulate and slow down.

"I'm just gonna check to see if you're hurt okay?" Kurt asked slowly and Blaine just nodded with sad eyes. Kurt's hands trailed down his body quickly to see if touching anywhere would cause Blaine to scream in pain. Blaine just relaxed under his touch, letting him do that. Blaine watched for a few moments before rubbing his tired eyes as a pout came into his lips.

When he was finished and sure Blaine was fine, and that nothing came to hurt him in the middle of the night, he focused on Blaine's face again. He looked into his eyes and petted back his curly hair. Blaine looked at him with glowing eyes and his lower lip stuck out in a pout as if he was going to cry.

"I'm really hot now, and I felt claustrophobic like the blankets were going to smother me, and I just want to cryyy. My blankets won't get all the way off," Blaine whined as his tears started to flow.

"I thought you were seriously hurt, Blaine," Kurt said firmly, but his voice became soft when he saw Blaine's real tears. "You're just a bit sweaty is all and extremely excited. Are you crying cuz of that?" Kurt asked gently, thinking he must really feel horrible and frustrated, and it was almost adorable, his neediness when he was sick. He was never like this normally.

Kurt looked down at Blaine for a minute, staring at the tear streaks on his face, his heart pounded he felt so bad, he just wanted to coddle the boy and hold him. He gently pulled off the blankets off Blaine's legs for him, folding the blankets neatly at the end of the bed.

"I'm sorry you're so hot, Blaine," Kurt said softly, leaning in to kiss his warm tear-filled face as another tear came crashing down Blaine's cheek and onto Kurt's lips. Kurt could taste the saltiness as Kurt felt Blaine's arms wrap around him tightly.

"Be nice to me cuz I just feel like I'm gonna die," Blaine cried out.

"Of course. Your fever just broke, and you're tired and weak from the flu. You'll be back to normal in a few days, shh, it's okay, don't cry, Blaine," Kurt said as his arms came around Blaine and stroked his back soothingly. Kurt climbed onto the bed and laid next to Blaine as Blaine's face fell in the crook of his neck and nuzzled Kurt with his wet face.

"I'm really hot though, could you try to fix that for me please?" Blaine asked very softly into Kurt's ear as he released Kurt.

Kurt slowly stood, his hand running down Blaine's thin hip. He moved to the air condition control, turning it on even though it was below 0 outside.

Kurt dug in their mini micro fridge and retrieved one of Blaine's water bottles. He headed back to the bed, noticing Blaine's eyes on him the whole time.

"Here, baby. You woke me up for that?" Kurt teased with a playful smile on his face, handing the bottle to him. Kurt watched as Blaine gulped down half the bottle, and then dropped it next to him. Kurt didn't expect it when Blaine suddenly grabbed him and pulled him onto the bed.

Kurt yelped.

"Don't be mean to me," Blaine threatened as he gripped Kurt's wrists sort of roughly before loosening his grip as Kurt looked at him with wide eyes.

"Ow! Blaine! I see your getting your strength back! Why are you so violent when you're sick? Fuck," Kurt pulled is hands out of his grip and then shoved Blaine lightly.

"Now I'm going back to bed…" Kurt said as he started to get up.

"NO! I'm sorry! You're staying! I couldn't sleep all night," Blaine said desperately as his arms wrapped tightly around Kurt. Blaine put his face in Kurt's neck, trying not to think about the time he accidently got locked in the food pantry when he was 5 years old.

"Okay, okay, I'll stay. Just change your shirt or something, you're getting sweat on me," Kurt huffed as he pulled himself out of Blaine's grip again.

Kurt grabbed one of the comforters that was on the end of the bed and wrapped it around himself, knowing Blaine wouldn't want a blanket because he's so hot.

"Good night Blaine."

"That's it?" Blaine asked as he pulled off his shirt, and Kurt watched, his mind racing looking at his fit body that looked thinner than unusual, and a bit hairy—Kurt didn't think he'd think hairy chests would be sexy, but they definitely were. Kurt licked his lips, staring Blaine down.

"Whatever, cuddle me if you want," Kurt said resolutely, pretending like he didn't just eye fuck his friend while he was changing. Blaine, oblivious as ever, didn't realize as he pulled on a clean t-shirt and climbed back into bed.

"You know I want," Blaine smiled sweetly and pulled the one blanket open a little so he could get at Kurt and just grabbed him and pulled him to him.

"You're so freaking grabby, I would have came to you if you asked," Kurt said, not really minding, liking Blaine's hands on him.

"I know, I just like holding you… so um, earlier this week, we kind of kissed?" Blaine whispered. Kurt's eyes widened as he nodded slowly, Kurt thought Blaine was sickly delirious and just did it because Kurt was so sweet to him and complimenting him (or thought so at least). And he was doing it again while still being sick; it must be a trend.

"Yeah," Kurt gulped.

"Well I liked kissing you, too," Blaine just said, leaning in, his lips lingering awfully close to Kurt's.

"You did?" Kurt asked; his voice was raspy and slightly high because he was getting excited.

Blaine answered the question by capturing Kurt's lips between his own.

"Mmm," Kurt replied, kissing him back for a moment before pulling away, thinking this must be a night only, sick only kind of kiss, a neediness that Blaine normally never showed. He's in so much pain that he was crying, whining, and kissing his best friend more than once. It was just that, Kurt was convinced, but Blaine insisted on kissing him again as he felt Blaine's tongue brush against his lips. Okay, this was new, Kurt thought as he opened his mouth for Blaine.

….

The next day Blaine was finally back at school. He was still quite tired and irritable, but he missed a week of school and had to get back before his homework started piling up even more. Kurt brought him his assignments, but Blaine couldn't manage to get anything significant done except read "The Tempest" for his English class.

Kurt stood next to Blaine in the common room, looking out the window, waiting for their Warbler practice to begin. They watched the rain fall down in pelts, pounding on the windows as the water seemed to either melt or freeze the snow, both boys weren't sure.

Blaine leaned his head against Kurt's shoulder, putting his arm in Kurt's. In response Kurt rested his head against Blaine's head, feeling super sleepy after a long school day. Kurt sighed softly, feeling closer to Blaine after a week of taking care of him, and he knew by Blaine's insistence to touch that he felt the same.

"I'm glad we're not outside," Blaine sighed softly, touching the glass windowpane.

"Yeah I know, so you feeling okay?" Kurt asked, lifting his head, trying to stifle a yawn. He brushed his hand over Blaine's forehead and into his hair, "You don't feel like you have a temperature."

Blaine sniffled, and moaned softly, "Just tired, I suppose."

"Yeah, I'm a bit tired too. And plus, it's only your first day back. Come on, let's just go back to our room, and you can rest," Kurt looked at Blaine, concerned. He put his arm around Blaine and started guiding him out the room.

"Kurt, I'll be okay. I wanna be here, please. Our room is so boring; my bed is so boring. I miss my friends!" Blaine looked up at Kurt with a pout and wide eyes.

"Okay, but you're not dancing today," Kurt said, letting Blaine go as he sat down and Blaine sat next to him on one of the leather couches. He still wasn't sure what they were, just only knew that they were better friends and that touching just quickly became familiar and comfortable. But Kurt still wondered. They kissed twice while Blaine was deliriously sick and probably mistakenly thought Kurt was some sexy model with well-defined abs, wearing only tight white briefs… He sighed at the thought. He closed his eyes, resting his elbow on the couch armrest, and his head against his palm.

All the Warblers stumbled and ran into the room as they started to hum a beat, causing Kurt to open his eyes at the sound.

Blaine got up from where he was sitting and grinned as he started singing and dancing with them, trying his best to match their choreography and doing a pretty good job at it.

He pulled Kurt up from where he was sitting and started dancing with him, twirling him and pulling him close, rocking side to side.

"Let's go back to the room," Kurt protested as he looked and slowly danced with Blaine, not even matching his speed.

Kurt blinked slightly; he was so tired; it must have been staying up all night with Blaine crying all over him. Though he had to admit, he was lucky Blaine didn't throw up or cough on him or something…

"Blaine," Kurt protested, his face flushing, as he started to pull away, but Blaine held his hands tighter and grinned at him, trying to show Kurt that he was fine. But Kurt wasn't… all Kurt saw was brown tones of the couches mixed with the red and blue blazers like a kaleidoscope of shapes and colors.

"I-I need to sit down," was all Kurt said as he pulled his hands from Blaine's grip. He grabbed is head as stumbled towards the brown leather couches and fell back on the nearest one and closed his eyes.

"Kurt, what's wrong?" Blaine squinted his eyes in concern as he stopped dancing.

"I just feel lightheaded," he said as the rest of boys stopped singing and started to surround Kurt. He wanted them to think he was okay.

"Guys, he needs some room, back up. I'm gonna take him to our room. Come on, Kurt, I probably gave you whatever I had," Blaine sighed as he put his arm around Kurt and helped him up. Kurt leaned against him and closed his eyes as Blaine lead them out, still a little weak from his previous sickness but able to handle Kurt's weight against him.

"Now I know why you were crying so much," Kurt whimpered once they were alone in the hall.

"Yeah, it sucks, huh? Don't worry, looks like I owe you," Blaine said softly.

"Kurt, would you open your eyes for me and look at me for a second," Blaine said when he stopped suddenly. They were in the middle of the empty hallway, a chandelier hanging right above them.

Kurt opened his eyes and stood up as best he could to look Blaine in his eyes. He looked a pale green color and his eyes were drooping closed as he rested his body weight against Blaine and gripped his blazer tightly, not wanting to fall over.

"I really appreciate how caring you were with me. No one, not even my parents, treated me so well," Blaine looked at Kurt seriously, emotion filling his voice.

"I will put you back in tip top shape, okay?" Blaine said he sucked up his emotion and talked evenly with a small smile, knowing Kurt cared about him so much, and he wanted to return the favor.

"Thank you," Kurt said as his head rested against Blaine's shoulder and he just held him.

"I promise," Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear. Kurt shivered against him, closing his eyes. Blaine didn't know if that was because Kurt was sick or because he was touched.

**The End. Thoughts? **


End file.
